Mi Tierno Embustero
by MissOdango
Summary: Seiya siempre soñó con vivir rodeado de lujos, y él haría lo que fuera por hacer aquel sueño realidad, incluso intentar conquistar a Serena Tsukino. Y para lograrlo deberá mentir...sólo un poco.


**Mi Tierno Embustero.**

**I**

En una humilde pensión Seiya terminaba de recuperarse de la tremenda noche en el Waldorf Astoria. La luz que entraba, por la pequeña ventana que daba al Este le incomodaba, pero cuando llegó había estado demasiado cansado como para recordar bajar esa ruidosa persiana de madera. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y luego los cubrió con su antebrazo. Bostezó tratando de retornar al sueño aquel, hasta que los espantosos golpes que recibía su puerta lo hicieron volver en sí. Giró en la cama pretendiendo no escuchar nada.

— ¡Kou, mi paciencia tiene un limite!—Gritó un hombre que rondaba los sesenta años de voluminoso abdomen, bigote entrecano al igual que su escaso cabello. — Hoy mismo me pagas la renta o te largas ¿me escuchaste? – remató con aquella amenaza el viejo Moe.

Día tras día era igual, puso su cabeza bajo la almohada, ignorando al dueño de esa pocilga. A Seiya le importaba poco ganarse el aprecio del propietario, él estaba seguro de que pronto no tendría que pisar más esa clase de pisos llenos de manchas y ya desteñidos por el tiempo. Pronto, estaría caminando sobre caros pisos de mármol, luciendo unos zapatos italianos de diseñador…pero lo cierto era que por ahora tendría que lidiar con lo que la vida le había otorgado, que no era mucho, por cierto. Después de estar diez minutos revolviéndose entre las sabanas. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama medio dispuesto a comenzar la jornada.

— ¿Por qué razón pagar por esta habitación sí ni siquiera puedo dormir tranquilo? — Meditó un poco malhumorado.

Se estiró tratando de sacudirse la fatiga, sus músculos se tensaron elevando su levemente bronceada piel. Se giró a la izquierda y vio Carmencita, una mujer que debía estar en los cincuenta años según sus cálculos, cuya ventana daba frente a la suya y que siempre 'casualmente' estaba sacudiendo un mantel cada vez que él se encontraba ligero de ropa. Se puso de pie y luego le sonrió en un gesto amable a la mujer, la cual se sonrojó al ver sus bóxers negros levemente descendidos dejando ver una pequeña porción de piel sin broncear adornada por los oscuros cabellos que marcaban la línea alba que dividía sus abdominales y se perdían por debajo de la tela de algodón.

Un poco orgulloso del efecto que provocaba en las mujeres y realizó su sesión diaria de ejercicio y ya sintiéndose más enérgico saltó a la ducha.

Dejó que su cabello negro y algo largo se secara naturalmente mientras revisaba el correo. Esperar a que se secara, era una perdida de tiempo –lo sabía- pero le tenía cierta fobia al secador de cabello. Abrió el viejo armario, eligió una camisa violeta pastel, corbata gris y un traje negro con finas líneas verticales de un gris pálido similar al de la corbata; cuya etiqueta interior dejaba ver que era un Armani auténtico. Seiya poseía un guardarropa impecable y estaba muy orgulloso de ello. No, no eran las sobras de un pasado opulento y lleno de lujo, lo cierto es que Seiya siempre había sido demasiado pobre. Esas caras prendas eran fruto de numerosas horas e incluso días de trabajo.

Hoy sería un día ocupado: debía de hablar con la esposa del Moe, ya que era ella quién siempre cedía a sus encantos y abogaba por la causa ante el amargado hombre. Luego visitaría algún café de moda, fingiría escribir algo importante, en determinado momento clavaría su mirada en alguna mujer con el perfil que solían tener sus clientas –ropa e indumentaria de diseñador, joyas por doquier incluido el anillo en el anular y algún rastro de cirugía estética; más frecuentemente la mamoplastía- que prácticamente avalaba el hecho de que necesitaba sentirse deseada… y ahí estaría él muy dispuesto a ofrecerle autoestima a cambio de una suma de dinero que para su concepto era una ganga, comparándose con la calidad del servicio.

Sintió una punzada de culpa al pensarlo. –Sé que no es lo más correcto, no pongas esa cara mamá. —Dijo mientras observó la foto de una mujer muy guapa que posaba en una foto amarilla y algo ajada.

Antes de dejar su habitación siempre tenía una pequeña plática con la fotografía, a él le parecía maravilloso como su madre parecía cambiar de expresión de tanto en tanto cuando la observaba. Acarició el espacio que ocupaba el pálido rostro de Elisa, en aquella foto parecía tan llena de vida sentada en el banco de una plaza con su vestido primaveral rojo con pequeños lunares blancos, su pequeño bolso blanco asomando bajo sus manos y su sonrisa perlada resaltada por un labial carmesí, y sus ojos de un azul tan profundo como los de él. Seiya supuso que de su padre debía haber heredado la altura y el color de cabello, ya que ella era menuda y de cabello cobrizo. Él recordó lo liviana que era su madre y que en sus últimos tiempos parecía una niña cuando la levantaba de la cama y la acomodaba en su silla de ruedas. En aquel entonces Seiya tenía tan solo quince años. Fueron años muy difíciles, trabajando aquí y allá, pero él tenía esperanzas, las cuales poco a poco fueron disminuyendo con el ingreso de ella al hospital y su posterior inconsciencia. Cuando recordaba esos momentos, la vergüenza le quemaba el alma…su madre nunca hubiese querido esta vida para él, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y de pronto se vio en un circulo vicioso del cual no había podido escapar-porqué lo intentó- pero esos momentos rodeado de lujo y confort se fueron transformando en el oasis en medio del desierto, llenando el vacío afectivo con alguna pertenencia. Para él era demasiado tarde para cambiar.

.

.

.

.

.

Los delicados zapatos blancos y su ritmo alegre sacaron a Matilde de su lectura.

—Muy buenos días señorita, enseguida le sirvo su café.

—Gracias Mati. —La joven tomó asiento y comenzó a repasar el periódico, lentamente sin dejar que Matilde notara que estaba desesperada por llegar a la sección de los comics.

La voluminosa mujer colocó el café frente a la joven, la cual inmediatamente dejó de lado el periódico y colocó algunas finas hebras de cabello dorado detrás de su oreja, y observó como la hábil mano de esa mujer formaba un corazón sobre la superficie negra, con un poco de crema. –Adoro cuando tienes esos detalles Mati, eres tan dulce. —Matilde no pudo más que devolver la cálida sonrisa, ella también adoraba ver cuanto brillaban aquellos ojos celestes…tanto como cuando era una niña.

Cuando hubo terminado el café Matilde soltó —Por cierto, señorita Serena su padre está en el despacho hablando con el Padre Santiago.

— ¡Mati! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?— Dio un saltó de la silla

—Porqué no hubiera terminado el desayuno. —Apenas dicho esto, notó que Serena ya se había fugado a toda velocidad hacia el despacho.

Serena era una joven muy abocada a la religión desde pequeña, la única razón por la que no terminó usando habito es porque no se lo habían permitido. Luego de las incansables contiendas con su padre y varios consejos por parte del anciano cura terminó haciéndose a la idea de que fuera de la iglesia podría ayudar a la gente de manera más activa, que estando dentro de ella. La alegraba mucho el hecho de poder contar con el Padre Santiago, lo conocía desde pequeña. Era con él con quien planeaba sus obras de caridad; claro, siempre que contara con el apoyo de su padre. Kenji no era tan religioso, pero comprendía la razón por la cuál Serena sentía que aquello era una parte muy importante de su vida y también que al darle su voto de confianza la llenaba de entusiasmo para emprender todos sus proyectos.

—Buenos días, hija— Kenji sonrió cuando la vio aparecer. —Justamente estábamos hablando de ti.

—Espero que hayan sido cosas positivas—se acercó para saludar a su padre y luego al cura. —Estoy contenta de verlo, estaba algo preocupada.

—Yo también estoy contento por verte pequeña—tosió un poco. —No te preocupes por mi salud, vi al doctor ayer y me ha dicho que la tos es por la medicación que tomo para mi problema de hipertensión, lo reemplazó por otro y dijo que pronto desaparecería.

—Es un alivio—Dijo al mismo tiempo que se dejó caer en una silla. Luego soltó una sonrisilla alegre—Esta noche es la exposición de arte de Tenoh ¡estoy tan entusiasmada! Adoro la manera en que su arte retrata…

¿Qué retrata? Se preguntó y se quedo muda un momento. Lo cierto es que no sabía nada de arte…solo sabía que le gustaban los colores y las figuras geométricas, aunque no les veía sentido del todo. Pero había escuchado algunas palabras como 'Matices' 'Texturas' 'Abstracto'. Pensó un momento más…'Contemporáneo' 'Humanista' 'Renacentista' 'Impresionista' 'Miguel Ángel' 'Leonardo da Vinci'…le faltaba la tercera tortuga ninja ¡Rafael! Observó que ambos hombres la miraban expectantes mientras ella daba un pequeño salto al recordar a Rafael. Cierto, tenía que continuar.

— Perdón, ¿En que estaba?

Ambos hombres sonrieron. Pero antes de que mencionaran que ella estaba describiendo el arte de Tenoh, se apuró en hablar.

—Cómo sea, estoy entusiasmada.

Kenji se ahogó un poco con su propia saliva, tratando de contener una carcajada, mientras que el anciano observó algo avergonzado hacia la ventana, sin saber si reír o apenarse por la falta de cultura de Serena a pesar de haberse criado en una familia tan rica y poderosa.

—Perdón, me ahogue. —Tomó un poco de aire y miró el prolijo cielorraso y sus hermosas molduras, inspiró profundamente dejando escapar el ataque de risa.

—Dijiste que estaban hablando sobre mí antes de que llegara ¿Qué sería?

—Sí, estábamos hablando con el padre que ya va siendo hora de que pienses en sentar cabeza, ya sabes formar tu propia familia, darme nietos.

— ¡Oh! —Es todo lo que pudo decir Serena ante la idea de aquellos dos. Eso sí que la tomaba por sorpresa; no tenía nada en contra del matrimonio, pero lo cierto es que no tenía demasiado éxito con los hombres. Ella era 'un bicho raro' para aquella sociedad neoyorkina. Había gastado bastante tiempo pensando sobre qué podría andar mal con ella, o qué espantaba tan súbitamente a los hombres, después de un tiempo, llegó a la conclusión que solo podía ser que ella no entraba exactamente en la categoría de 'cool', más bien entraba en la categoría de simplona, aburrida y claro…poco inteligente. Esto ultimo a Serena se le hacia ridículo, sin embargo, sí aceptaba que había sido una alumna bastante holgazana y que a menudo no prestaba atención.

—Me alivia saber que no estas en contra. — Dijo el viejecito tratando de llenar el silencio. — ¿O sí lo estas?— Preguntó al recordar que Serena había tenido la idea de entrar al noviciado.

—Ya Serena dejó atrás esas ideas. Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de administrar la fortuna familiar y destinarla a buenas causas. —También dudó al ver a Serena todavía atónita. — Bueno aunque sí es tu verdadera vocación…

—No, no lo es. Es solo que…—Enmudeció unos instantes, ruborizándose.

—Dinos, no hay nada de que avergonzarse pequeña. — La suave sonrisa dibujada en aquel rostro arrugado relajó a Serena.

—Es solo que… los hombres no se sienten atraídos hacia mí. —Musitó mientras observó sus índices chocando uno con el otro.

—Pensé que ibas a decir que tienes otras inclinaciones. —Soltó Kenji sin pensar.

—Me gustan los hombres, pero yo a ellos no.

— ¡Pamplinas! Eres muy linda físicamente y eres un ser estupendo. ¡¿Qué ocurre con esta sociedad?! —El hombrecito casi quedo sin aliento por decir aquello tan enérgicamente.

—Bueno, bueno…tiene razón aquí nuestro amigo. Estoy seguro de que aparecerá alguien en tu vida. —Afirmó su padre, calmando el ambiente. Mientras se le ocurría alguna idea para encontrarle pareja a Serena.

.

.

.

.

.

Seiya había llegado algo cansado para tumbarse en su cama. Cuando vio el nombre Esmeralda Black en la pantalla de su celular, refunfuñó un rato antes de decidirse a contestar. Realmente nunca habría imaginado que sería para algo tan interesante ¡Al fin se presentaba en su vida la oportunidad de oro! Las palabras de Esmeralda resonaron en su cabeza.

—El empresario Tsukino esta buscándole pareja a su heredera, su única heredera. — Remarcó— Y yo pensé en presentarte a ti, ya sabes que sí no he dejado a mi marido es solo por razones económicas…pero si tuvieras dinero podríamos estar juntos al fin. ¡Debes conquistarla! Es tu única oportunidad para pertenecer a mi mundo.

Seiya lanzó una carcajada de solo recordarlo, le importaba poco tener un futuro con Esmeralda. Esa mujer era un tanto ridícula, pero después de esto debía adorarla… o fingir que lo hacia al menos.

Según Esmeralda la heredera del imperio Tsukino rondaba los veinticinco años. Seiya meditó un instante ¿Cómo era posible que semejante buen partido estuviera sola? Encendió su laptop, tecleó su nombre en el buscador. Los pocos artículos que la nombraban eran de carácter empresarial…ni una fotografía, nada. ¿Por qué no era reconocida en sociedad? ¡Debía de ser tremendamente fea! Por eso la habían escondido durante tanto tiempo. Caminó en círculos por el gastado piso de su habitación, se le vino a la mente un extraño ser: mitad mamut, parte simio y un quince por ciento pescado. Se detuvo frente al espejo. Se visualizó cortejando al 'ser Tsukino'.

— ¡Pero que diablos! ¡Así tenga que contratar a una grúa para cargarla hasta el lecho, mentir, fingir, implorar y tomar anti-eméticos a diario…Yo, Seiya Kou, me casaré con ella! — sonrió descaradamente al fingir darle el paso a su futura novia invisible.

Luego de semejante discurso, la imagen de su mujer siendo cargada por una grúa y depositada como un saco de patatas y rodando en la suite matrimonial se le hizo muy simpático y rió ante la absurda idea.

No había de que preocuparse, una mujer con esa fortuna, no necesitaba ser bella. Él por su parte se consideró extremadamente atractivo, seductor…y para nada humilde.

Ella estaría más que satisfecha con él, después de todo, un hombre que se había ganado la vida complaciendo a las mujeres tenía su beneficio. Y él a cambio tendría todo el dinero que tanto soñó.

Tomó otra ducha, se apresuró en vestirse para encontrarse con Esmeralda, la cual le daría los detalles del plan, porqué era obvio que un pobretón como él no estaba al nivel de una heredera. Tendrían que encontrar una manera de que él de pronto sí fuera un candidato apto. ¿Qué habría tramado esa mujer?

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraron en un café que se encontraba en el tercer piso de un edificio de apariencia normal. Pero una vez que se lograba ingresar uno se topaba con un ambiente lujoso, la decoración hacia que fuera prácticamente imposible saber quienes se hallaban en el recinto, lo cuál era totalmente a propósito. Seiya recordó que la última vez que fue allí se sorprendió de encontrarse en el baño de hombres al esposo de una de sus clientas y le pareció algo cómico que ambos hubieran tenido la idea de esconderse en el mismo lugar, sin duda hubiera sido toda una escena que se cruzaran, muy a su pesar reconoció que lo había deseado… a veces la vida era demasiado monótona para él, un poco de acción no vendría mal.

Esmeralda lo sorprendió, esa mujer sí que era astuta hasta la médula. Le pareció fantástico su plan, pero al mismo tiempo se hizo consciente de que una mujer capaz de urdir y poner en marcha tales ideas en tan poco tiempo, era una mujer peligrosa y de la cual debía de tener cuidado.

Se separaron, pero ya se encontrarían dentro de un rato en aquella exposición. Mientras caminó hacia la galería de arte, pensó en los pocos detalles que le había mencionado la pálida mujer sobre Serena Tsukino. Al parecer era muy aferrada a la religión, cosa que a Seiya le parecía ridículo, y en cierto punto detestable ¡¿Qué clase de persona podría creer en Dios?! ¡¿Acaso no vivía en este mundo?! Quizá ella era una muchacha inocente y de corazón puro, o quizá era una crédula de bajo coeficiente intelectual. Dejó de lado su problema con el supuesto 'Dios' y lo pensó mejor. Si ella era tan ingenua, mejor para él, él le sacaría provecho. Aunque se negaba a seguirle la corriente en cuanto a material religioso se tratara. Pero de pronto él supo que lo haría todo por dinero.

.

.

.

.

.

La galería se encontraba atestada de gente emperifollada, algunos comentaban los cuadros, otros hablaban y otro grupo de gente se dedicaba a beber champagne como si se tratara de un deporte, una copa tras otra. Seiya divisó a Esmeralda, la cual lo ignoró. Eso quería decir que no era tiempo aún. Revoloteó por los pasillos, esquivó la mirada de varias señoritas hermosas. Esta noche era crucial para él, nada de 'trabajillos extras' ni de placer; pero aquella mujer de cabellos aguamarina que acompañaba a un rubio altísimo, era exquisita, no pudo evitar sonreírle y guiñarle el ojo.

La mujer algo halagada se ruborizó. Esto, al rubio no le pasó desapercibido y apretó a la mujer más a su lado y luego la dejó y se dirigió hacia él.

—No me gusta que gente como tú venga a mis exposiciones. Si quieres vender tus servicios, vete a otro lado. —Murmuró al oído del pelinegro.

Seiya se apartó, lo miró con cierto desdén y dispuso de una falsa sonrisa.

—Relájate, Tenoh. — Miró el cuadro que estaba a su derecha. —Me alegra saber que tu arte al fin prosperó. Quizá algún día te compre alguno.

El rubio sonrió desdeñosamente.

—Y por cierto si llegas a hablar de más, puede que a mí se me escapen algunas cosas sobre ti. Y te aseguró que no te va a gustar.

Tenoh tensó su mano en forma de puño.

—Haruka ¿Sucede algo? —La joven se veía algo abrumada con aquella escena.

—Nada, vamos Michiru.

—Un gusto conocerte Michiru. —Lanzó Seiya, solo para molestarlo un poco más.

Haruka volteó violentamente llevandose a la chica con él. Ella miró hacia atrás antes de alejarse y le guiñó el ojo al pelinegro, mientras mordió fugaz y sugestivamente su labio inferior. Él sonrió ante esto ¡Mujeres! Sintió algo de pena por el aparentemente enamorado blondo.

Cuando miró un poco alrededor se dio cuenta de que Esmeralda no dejaba de tocarse el lóbulo de su oreja ¡El momento había llegado! Se sintió algo ansioso mientras avanzó entre la gente, intentaba divisar al 'ser Tsukino' pero al parecer no había nadie con tamaña descripción. Esmeralda hablaba con un hombre ya entrado en sus cincuenta de cabello renegrido y cálidos ojos verdes, un verde muy pálido. Ese debía de ser Kenji Tsukino ¿Pero dónde estaría su hija? Caminó tranquilamente, él sabía que tenía porte digno de un caballero, pero igual se sintió un poco rígido. Su llegada elegante se vio totalmente destrozada por la voz chillona de Esmeralda.

—De él es justamente de quien estaba hablando ¡Que maravilla que hayas podido venir!

—Por suerte logré hacerme tiempo, ya sabes lo ocupado que ando últimamente. — Aceptó la mano que le tendió la mujer de cabellos con tinte verdoso.

— ¡Oh! Él es el señor Kenji Tsukino. — Explicó ella. — Le presento a Seiya Kou, él es el joven talento del cual le estuve platicando.

—Un gusto conocerlo, señor.

—Dime simplemente Kenji. — Respondió mientras estrecharon manos. — He escuchado maravillas de ti ¿Así que tú fuiste quien decoró de la casa de la familia Black?

—Así es. Bueno me basé en lo que la familia necesitaba y en los gustos personales de ellos, ya sabe, no todo funciona igual para todo el mundo. —Fingió estar al tanto de la materia.

Kenji y Esmeralda se miraron con complicidad. — No quiero desoír las recomendaciones de la señorita aquí presente. —Apoyó su mano en el hombro de Seiya. —Tengo una casa de playa que quiero re-decorar y claro necesitaré a alguien idóneo, lástima, recién escuché que usted está muy ocupado.

—Para el amigo de una clienta tan especial seguramente me haré tiempo. Déjeme darle mi tarjeta. — Revisó sus bolsillos, extrajo un tarjetero. Lo abrió, como era de esperarse estaba vacío. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. — Lo lamento parece que olvidé recargarlo.

—No importa, yo le daré la mía. —El hombre hurgó en sus bolsillos y extrajo una pequeña tarjeta en tono plateado de su tarjetero, se la entregó, pero antes de que Seiya abriera su boca, repuso. —O mejor aún, le presentaré a mi hija, al fin y al cabo esa casa quedará para ella, y debe ser a su gusto.

Seiya asintió y siguió al hombre. Su corazón latía rápidamente, vería a su futura esposa por primera vez.

— ¡Allí esta!—Dijo con entusiasmo Kenji mirando en dirección al jardín mientras que apuró un poco mas su paso.

Seiya amplió su campo visual ¿Dónde estaría? No veía a nadie allí afuera. Pero igualmente siguió la dirección de los pasos del hombre hasta que éste se detuvo.

—Le presento a mi hija Serena. — Su tono denotaba tanto orgullo. —Serena te presento a Seiya Kou, él se hará cargo de hacer que la casa de playa sea de tu gusto.

Seiya no la vio sino hasta que bajó su vista ¿Este era el 'ser Tsukino'? ¡Que mala pasada le había jugado su imaginación! Era tan menuda, no debía superar por mucho el metro cincuenta…bueno no toda ella era pequeña, sus senos aparentaron poder llenar toda la palma de su mano. Su rostro era delicado, su rubio cabello se ondulaba con la brisa al igual que su holgado vestido verde pálido. Parecía una especie de hada camuflada entre el verde del jardín. No era el momento para ponerse libidinoso, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se la imaginó allí desnuda e implorante. Súbitamente se sintió acalorado.

Una pequeña hoja que se había volado se posó sobre su cabeza, y no pudo evitar quitársela y quedarse pasmado al contemplar el brillo celeste de su mirada. Se sintió tonto y para relajarse le sonrió amablemente.

Serena se sintió halagada creyendo ver que él prácticamente la devoró con la mirada. ¿Podría ser cierto que él la hubiera desnudado con la mirada? ¡Pamplinas! Como diría el Padrecito Santiago. Se sintió algo avergonzada por pensar esa clase de cosas, él simplemente sonreía inocentemente. No podía hacer menos que devolverle el gesto.

—Seiya Kou, a su disposición. —Intentó usar un tono neutro, pero el rubor en aquellas mejillas lo desconcentró un poco.

A los oídos de Serena ese "a su disposición" sonó increíblemente sensual. Ella se reprendió nuevamente ¿Qué le sucedía? ¡Estaba imaginando cosas!

Kenji que vio la escena detenidamente, se excusó educadamente y dio media vuelta sintiéndose triunfal.

La determinación de Seiya creció, haría lo que fuera por conquistar al 'ser Tsukino'. Si deseó su dinero, deseó su cuerpo con igual intensidad. Pero aun le quedaba aquella misma pregunta por responder ¿Cuál era la razón para que semejante mujer estuviera sola?

**Miss Odango.**

**Solo los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. **

**N.A: ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Próximo capitulo pronto, depende de si la historia gustó o no. ¿Criticas, incentivos o lo que sea? Click en Review.**

**Pd: El cap. Nº6 de Superstar estará para el lunes por la noche o martes a primera hora.**


End file.
